


Faith Tested

by senrid (thisjustout)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: & and / because it's about their canon relationship but not directly related to romance, Character Analysis, Episode: s02e11 The Desert, F/M, Gen, Meta, Nonfiction, crossposted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisjustout/pseuds/senrid
Summary: Why “The Desert” is my favorite Katara episode.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Kudos: 2





	Faith Tested

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted from Tumblr.](https://sidetog.tumblr.com/post/186754932519/gaytog-casailes-we-need-you-aang-i-need-you) Originally a response to someone else’s screenshot edits, which I’ve crudely reproduced below rather than repost without permission. You can see the better screenshots by clicking through the link.

Okay I absolutely love this scene, it’s one of my favorite in the entire show.

Katara has spent the entirety of the show up until this point believing in Aang. Even before actually meeting him, she believed that The Avatar would return and Save The World. Then she met Aang and it’s not exactly what she was expecting, but you know what? Heck yeah he’s gonna save the world. He’s a goofy little kid with an amazing capacity for kindness and compassion. Of course Katara puts her faith Aang.

Then Appa gets poached, and… well, Aang become angry, vengeful, mean. He unfairly takes out his anger on the rest of the group, accusing them of not caring about Appa as much as he does. He takes an innocent life, not out of necessity, but again because he’s angry.

Katara sees this, and for the first time, her faith in Aang is really and truly tested. And then, when he goes Avatar State… just… god, look at her _face._ More than anything else, she just looks _resigned._ Like she realizes that it’s no longer her choice to be a shoulder for Aang to cry on, but a responsibility. And then angry determination.

God I love Katara.


End file.
